


【DMC5/ND】Unexpected gift（下）

by chaoszhangyi



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【DMC5/ND】Unexpected gift（下）

4、

傍晚薄红的阳光已经完全从城市上空褪去，夜幕下的街道旁每隔几步就伫立着一支灰蒙蒙的路灯，懒洋洋的向路面撒上块块圆形光斑。Nero闷闷的埋头走着，脚边细小的石块被他踢得老远，他还在为刚才的赛局感到恼火，年轻人完全被他的父亲摆了一道。他的叔叔笑嘻嘻的跟在他后面，脸上丝毫没有一点儿愧疚的神色，“行了，别再摆着那张臭脸了，小鬼。”见他一直不吭声，Dante便走快两步伸手揽住他的脖子，男人的身上还裹挟着麦酒的余香，不可抑制的往Nero鼻子里钻，“说真的，你还是有点天赋的，我可不是在恭维你。”“得了吧……”男人的语气听起来简直像在哄一只闹别扭的小狗，Nero的心情更差了，他愤愤地翻着眼睛给了Dante一肘子，将他顶到一边，又没舍得把他完全从自己身上推下去，两人就继续这样勾肩搭背走的歪歪斜斜。

 

刚才的比赛中他毫无悬念的输了，他不确定单方面的被碾压到底算不算是在“比赛”——Nero只在开球时靠瞎猫撞上死耗子般的运气射进了一只球，从第二杆开始他就因为对规则的一知半解而犯了规，球杆交到Vergil手中时Nero看见对方唇角那抹刻薄的微笑，仿佛在向他陈示Vergil浓烈到有些扭曲的占有欲和胜负欲。他父亲再也没有把木杆还给过他，他轻而易举的将桌台上所有的彩球都悉数扫落袋中；即便是对阵他的晚辈，他的亲生孩子，一名有如白板的纯新手Vergil也没产生一丝一毫以大欺小恃强凌弱的负罪感，更别提手下留情了，对他来说，胜利就是胜利，失败就是失败，没有附加条件。

 

所以Nero只能愿赌服输，咬牙拿出才到手还没捂热的委托金帮他的长辈们结了账——细翻账单的时候Nero不由在心里大声问候自己矫情的父亲，为什么他就不能和Dante一样老老实实喝几杯啤酒，非要点什么贵的要命的白兰地和威士忌，他的钱又不是从街上抢来的！年轻人抬头看了眼Vergil高大的背影，路灯从他的脚边拖出一道不断延伸的黑影，他的步伐总是那么迅速而又我行我素，经常把其他人远远甩在后面。Dante从侧面望着他，突然开口，“你知道……”他柔和的说，收起了平时不离左右的调笑口吻，“我的兄弟，你父亲Vergil是一个严重缺乏社交常识的家伙，他不知道应该如何与人正常相处，更不用说家人了，”提到最后一个词的时候Dante的声音变的很轻，就好像捧着什么珍贵易碎的物品，“我们过去经历了很多……怎么说呢，复杂的事态，有些事情或许是有选择的，但是有些事情没有。“Nero保持沉默，夜晚微凉的风悄然钻进他的衣领里，他下意识的向Dante贴紧，男人体表的温度令他贪恋，”或许不会从一开始就那么顺利，"他的叔叔缓缓地说，“但我想每一次努力都将会有它的意义，不单单是指你，”他又凑近了一点，脸几乎和Nero挨在一起，“我也一样，我和他的恩怨——我们的分离都持续的太久太久了，需要消弭和填平的隔阂就算数上三天三夜也数不清，"Dante对他弯起唇角，灯影在他的眸中投射出一片光辉，“不过没关系，眼下我们最不缺的，就是时间。”

 

Nero盯着他叔叔熠熠生辉的蓝眼睛看了好一会儿，有股温暖的洋流从他的胸中涨起，一直蔓延到他的鼻腔，男孩抽了抽鼻子，Dante立刻善解人意的松开了他，拍了拍他肩膀，然后兀自向他的兄弟走去。他们分开时Nero的手掌无意中擦过裤兜——他感觉被一个硬物硌了一下，伸手一探，摸出一枚小小的圆环。

 

5、

Nero突然迈开脚步跑了起来，抓住Dante新外套的衣角，他叔叔转过身来。“我……我有个东西要给你，”他局促的说，草草拉起Dante的右手把嵌着红宝石的指环飞快地塞进他的手心，Dante瞧了一眼这个小物件，冲他歪头，露出些许不解的神情，“就是，就是那个……你看，你不是教了我打桌球嘛……”男孩抓着乱糟糟的白发，把话说的颠三倒四，“就当是……呃……我的谢礼吧，这是从下午的委托里得来的，就是那个，你经常搞回来的装备……你会用的上的吧？”Nero费了好大劲儿才强迫自己游移的目光固定在Dante的脸上，努力直视对方的眼睛，并且祈祷自己看起来不要像个扭捏的傻瓜；Dante也望着他，眼睛眨巴了几下，“我以为你已经表达过谢意了呢？”他在暗示结账的事情，Nero摇摇手，“那是另一码事儿……愿赌服输。”他叔叔又开始审视他，像是在琢磨点什么，年轻人变得紧张起来——他很熟悉这个感觉，Dante意味深长的目光仿佛可以剥开他的甲壳洞悉他的内心，让Nero那点若有若无的小心思无所遁形。他被看的浑身不自在，内心翻腾的焦躁催生出一股自暴自弃般的勇气，“而且我觉得它应该会很衬你！”男孩突兀地提高音量，他俩的背几乎同时颤了一下——Nero成功的把自己和Dante都吓到了。

 

Dante呼了口气，往常愉快的笑容驱走星星点点的困惑重新占满了他的表情，男人银灰的白发在路灯的映射下泛起一层浅薄的金色光晕，“OK，谢了。”他干脆明快的说，用牙齿轻轻咬住左手手套的中指，扬起脖子把手套扯了下来，夹在手肘里。不甚明晰的灯光下Dante很认真地拿着指环挨个儿手指比了过去——看来这个小玩意的尺寸有点古怪，Nero看着他从食指尝试到中指 ，最后移到无名指上——银色的戒身终于稳稳套了进去，妖异的蛇瞳在男人的指间绽放出流动的光圈，男孩感觉喉咙没来由的发紧。他的叔叔伸直手背仔细端详来自Nero的馈赠，Nero这会儿才注意到斑驳的戒面上还沾染着风干的血渍和尘土，他有点懊恼没有先把它擦一擦再送出去。

 

他还在胡思乱想的时候一团银白倏地闯到自己眼前，遮蔽了Nero的视线，有什么柔软温润的东西印在了他的嘴唇上——一切发生的太快，Nero只觉得自己的心脏被重重的揪了一下，就像一台被用力踹了一脚的马达，没等他做出反应，Dante就已经迅速退开了，“那这就算我的回礼吧，“他笑着说，明亮的瞳孔里仿佛闪烁着灯火与星空的倒影。Nero用手指怔愣的抚过下唇，方才转瞬即逝的触感还鲜明的残存在皮肤上，如同一个昙花一现的梦。

 

“Dante。”Vergil的影子驻足在拐角的路口，他用不耐的口吻催促他的兄弟，线条分明的脸庞上满是厌倦。“来吧，你爸已经等烦了，看来他真的很不想错过晚饭。”Dante朝他招呼了一把，转身迈出几步，见他半天不动又停下来，“Nero？”Dante就站在路灯下等着他，暖金色的光从男人的背后漏出来，照进男孩的心里，点亮了他的世界中漫天的星光。Nero无法抑制自己的笑容，他快步踏入那片只属于他一个人的光明中，与他的憧憬——与他小小的梦并肩而行。

 

6、

拉开房车的门，蘑菇番茄肉酱浓烈的香味几乎扑到Nero的脸上，“你们可算回来了，我还以为你们打算在酒吧鬼混通宵呢！”卷发女孩在内厨大叫，伴随一阵跨过杂物叮呤咣啷的声音，Nico端着一大盘意大利面走了出来，身上的围裙沾着发干的暗红酱汁，“要是那样的话，我可就做的太多了！”她凶巴巴的瞪了Nero一眼，把另一只手里夹着的沙拉盆塞到年轻人手中，“古语有云不劳者不得食，你也得干点活，帮我拌匀了放桌上。”“你怎么不去指使他们？”Nero用下巴指了指悠哉的修剪指甲的Trish，永远对Nico堆积成山的武器半成品充满兴趣东翻西找的Lady，还有一回来就抱着旧书不放，用沉浸于阅读中这种方式来逃避社交活动的Vergil，以及一边抱怨干嘛不直接点个芝心披萨一边瘫在沙发上翻杂志的Dante，“哪个不在坐享其成？”虽然嘴里还在嘟嘟囔囔，但Nero这会儿的心情可谓晴空万里，他甚至意识不到自己的嘴角一直翘的老高，“你今天捡到钱了吗，小朋友？”Nico前脚返回简易的厨房间，几秒后突然又探出头，狐疑的扫了他一眼。“闭嘴吧。”Nero懒得再理她，操起木勺把生菜干酪圣女果还有洋葱圈搅的一团糟。这里真的会有人想吃这个吗？他疑惑的想。

 

作为移动基地房车里设置了用来吃饭的餐台和座椅，但明显不是为这么多人聚餐而设计的尺寸，这就意味着有人得端着他的盘子站着或者坐在远一点的沙发上享用他的晚餐了，好在根本没人介意这件事。Nico终于煮完了她的培根土豆泥，她把滚烫的瓷碗挤进小小的餐台，开始帮Lady分装意面——多事儿的女孩注意到了Dante手上闪光的小环，“哇哦，这是什么？你是结婚了吗？和谁？”她不怀好意的大笑起来，对Nero脸上微微泛起的红潮毫无知觉，使劲儿调侃她的偶像，甚至引得Vergil都从书页中抬起眼皮看了他们一眼，Dante撇了撇嘴，“是Nero找到的魔具，说起来我还没试过这要怎么用……”传奇恶魔猎人好像终于想起所谓魔具原本的作用是什么，开始摆弄无名指上的银环，“这玩意是不是变紧了……”

 

毕竟这么些年来Dante常和这类物品打交道，他很快摸到了门道——戒心的红石溢出淡淡红光，有两束细长柔软的东西从宝石中生长出来，如同初生的游蛇般怯懦踟蹰——大家都有些好奇起来，赤色的藤蔓淅淅索索缠上了Dante的手腕，一路盘绕着游向他的手肘。Nero啪嗒一声扯开碳酸饮料的易拉环。把泛甜的苏打水倒进嘴里，眼睛一直锁定着红藤不放。这到底是什么战斗道具呢，他的心里同样充满茫然，是长鞭吗?还是拳套之类的东西？魔力生成的树藤越长越多，几乎把Dante的手臂缠住了，它慢吞吞的爬上了恶魔猎人的肩，绕过他的脖子贴在他结实的胸口上，Nero突然感觉哪里有点怪怪的，令他始料未及的是下一秒藤蔓的动作忽然放肆起来，它居然撕开Dante的领口妄图钻进去，另一根枝条则裹到男人的大腿上撕扯他的皮带扣——所有人都被吓了一跳，Dante从沙发上蹦了起来，几支幽蓝剑影一闪而过，肆意妄为的树藤被悉数斩断化为白灰，Nico开始惊呼心疼她被无辜波及的皮革坐垫，Nero大声咳嗽着把可乐喷的到处都是，操！这玩意居然是个拘束具！？原来魔具并不都是武器吗？！该死的他应该和那条该死的蛇确认清楚的……察觉到屋里逐渐凝滞的气氛和交织在自己身上的复杂视线，Nero在心里咬牙切齿的想，我他妈当时就应该直接把这个混账的脑袋剁下来！

 

==============

风评被害【喂


End file.
